Les enfants de la mer
by Naomi-lou
Summary: Harry Potter découvre qu'il a un frère et de plus un demi-dieu, le fils de la mer et qu'il as aussi deux demi-sœur, Phoebé et Naomi-Lu. Ensemble ils réunirons leurs forces pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le Seigneur des Titans. Ils sont les enfants de la mer
1. Harry tu as un frère

**Voilà une autre fiction Harry Potter et Percy Jackson. Je déclame que les personnages dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf un personnage que j'introduirais dans un prochain chapitre. L'histoire se situe dans «L'Ordre du Phénix» et après «La mer des monstres». Et je remercie mon bêta Zarbi. Bonne lecture.**

Harry tu as un frère

Harry PDV

J'étais dans la chambre de Ron à Square Grimmaurd, on jouait aux échecs version sorcier. Comme d'habitude, je me faisais battre par lui. Quand Mme Weasley nous dit que le souper est prêt; nous descendons tous à la cuisine. Nous nous asseyons à nos places.

Nous dégustions notre excellent souper, quand Dumbledore entre dans la salle avec une mine soucieuse.

— A part les membres de l'ordre et Harry Potter, veuillez sortir, dit-il.

— QUOI !? Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi Harry peut… dans un concert de protestation.

— Ça suffit! Vous avez entendu! Tout le monde dehors! Crie Mme Weasley.

Ils sortirent de la pièce à contrecœur. Un silence pesant s'installe, parmi les membres de l'Ordre restés dans la salle à manger. Sirius est le premier à le briser.

— Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

— Je crois que Harry doit savoir quelque chose dit Albus.

— Quoi ? dis-je.

— Bon, il y a 14 ans, lorsque tu avais 1 an et trois jours, tes parents ont eu un autre enfant.

— Hein ? fus ma seule réponse intelligente.

— Harry, tu as un frère, dit Lupin.

Cela a été une douche froide.

— Quoi ? Comment ça, j'ai un frère? Depuis quand vous savez que j'ai un frère ?

— Depuis sa naissance, dit Sirius, attend un peu. Albus, si j'ai bien compris, il est encore en vie.

— Oui.

— Oh, oh! Comment ça il est en vie? Quoi il était censé être mort ? je coupais.

— En fait nous sommes tous confus, le soir où Voldemort est venu pour te tuer. Tu connais l'histoire. Quand Hagrid est venu vous chercher, tu étais tout seul. Ton frère avait disparu sans laisser de trace, nous l'avons cherché partout. Nous avons perdu espoir, et nous avons fini par dire qu'il était mort, dit Lupin.

— Oui, il est toujours en vie, il a 14 ans, il a passé toute sa vie aux États-Unis, dit Dumbledore.

— D'accord allons le chercher et…

— Non, toi tu restes ici. Lupin et Sirius vont aller avec moi, me coupa le directeur.

— Pourquoi? C'est mon petit frère, j'ai protesté.

— Non, dit-il encore. Il faut que tu restes à l'abri dans cet endroit secret, un voyage aux USA pourrait se révéler dangereux, surtout qu'on ne sait pas comment et qui a fait disparaître ton frère.

Je soupire de défaite, celle-ci je n'allais pas la gagner. Pour changer le sens de la discussion, je posai la question ultime (pas vraiment la question ultime).

— Comment s'appelle-t-il?

— Ha! Je me demandais quand tu allais nous poser la question, dit malicieusement Sirius, tes parents l'ont appelé Persée. Pour ton père, c'était pour la constellation et pour ta mère, c'était pour un héros grec, je crois. Bref, je ne sais pas s'il a toujours gardé son nom.

— Il ressemble à quoi?

— Je ne sais pas, mais je me rappelle qu'il te ressemble, sauf qu'il a les yeux d'un vert de mer, si je me rappelle bien, dit Lupin.

— Et pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais dit que j'avais un petit frère?

— Nous avions juré de ne rien dire, parce que nous savions que tu allais faire des recherches qui pourrais te mettre dans une situation dangereuse.

— Je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit tout monde, dis-je un peu déprimé.

— Bonne nuit Harry.

Je monte lourdement les escaliers, trop absorbé par mes pensées, quand j'ouvre la porte de la chambre de Ron. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et Georges me soumettent à un feu incessant de questions.

— Oh là! Un à la fois.

— Qu'est qu'ils te voulaient Harry? dit Hermione

— J'ai un petit frère, dis-je avec un petit sourire.

— Hein ?! disent-ils

— C'est super Harry, raconte-nous s'il te plait, gémit Ginny.

Je racontai alors toute la discussion que je venais d'avoir avec les membres de l'Ordre. Ils me posèrent des questions. Ils furent un bon public. Au moment de dormir, j'étais heureux d'avoir un petit frère même s'il était encore perdu pour l'instant.


	2. Je suis un sorcier

**Je vous présente mon personnage Phoebé Bones. Elle a 11 ans, elle est la fille de Poséidon et apparentée avec la famille des Bones. Elle est née au Québec, sa mère était un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix avant déménager. Elle est morte quand Phoebé avait 7 ans. Elle est une petite fille téméraire, trop curieuse et loyale. Elle est plus sage que ses deux demi-frères. Elle a les mêmes pouvoirs que Percy.**

Je suis un sorcier?

Percy PDV

J'étais dans l'arène du Camp des Sang-mêlé, à pratiquer à l'épée avec ma petite demi-sœur Phoebé. Quand Connor et Travis Stoll les fils d'Hermès arrivent en courant en criant.

— PERCY! CHIRON VEUT TE VOIR!

Je soupire d'exaspération, je remets Turbulence sous sa forme de stylo et je le mets dans la poche de mon pantalon. Je cours vers la Grande Maison et Phoebé comme d'habitude est sur mes talons.

J'entre dans la Grande Maison et je vois un homme très âgé avec une barbe et des cheveux qui descendaient jusqu'à sa taille, ils étaient de couleur argent. Ses yeux sont bleus et brillants et étincèlent derrière des lunettes en demi-lune. Son long nez crochu donne l'impression d'avoir été cassé au moins deux fois. Il porte une longue robe accompagnée d'une cape violette qui descendait au sol. Il a un chien noir de la taille d'un ours. Il est accompagné par un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux châtains striés de quelques cheveux gris. Sa robe est miteuse comme s'il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour se payer de nouvelles robes. Euh… attendez, des robes? Ils portent des robes? C'est quoi? Une nouvelle mode? Comme si Phoebé avait eu la même pensée que moi. Elle demande timidement :

— Bonjour, je ne veux pas être impolie, mais pourquoi portez-vous des robes?

— Ce sont nos habits, ma chère, dit l'homme âgé d'une voix accent britannique. Oh, toi tu dois être Persée. En tournant son attention vers moi.

— Comment savez-vous mon nom? dis-je méfiant.

Je glisse doucement ma main jusqu'à la poche de mon pantalon où j'ai rangé Turbulence.

— Cela ne sert à rien de sortir ton épée Persée et toi aussi ma chère.

— Chiron! Il y a des gens vraiment bizarres dans la pièce! Crie-t-elle.

— Ha! Percy et Phoebé, dit Chiron en entrant dans la pièce, je vous présente Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. M Black, pourriez-vous reprendre votre forme humaine, s'il vous plait?

Le gros chien noir se transforme en un homme même âge que Lupin avec les cheveux noirs et longs, les yeux argentés et malicieux. Et il est très maigre.

— D'accord Chiron, pourquoi m'as-tu appelé? dis-je confus.

— Mon cher Persée… dit Albus avant d'être coupé par moi.

— S'il vous plait, appelez-moi Percy.

— D'accord Percy, voilà, je vais te raconter une histoire.

— Je ne veux pas être impoli, mais je crois que vous n'êtes pas venus jusqu'ici pour nous raconter une histoire.

— Percy, avertis Chiron.

— Non, bien sûr que non, bon je vois que tu n'es pas tu genre à tourner autour du pot. Pour être plus bref, tu es un sorcier, dit Sirius.

Cela a été une douche froide, avec hésitation j'ai réussi à dire :

— Quoi ? Je suis un sorcier ? Attendez un peu, vos accents sont britanniques et cela a un rapport avec une certaine école qui a un nom d'une maladie de porc.

— Oui, l'école s'appelle Poudlard, mais comment sais-tu cela ?

— Bien…

— Parce que je vais aller dans cette école, me coupe Phoebé.

— Ha! Voilà comment je t'ai repéré Percy, c'est grâce à toi, dit le vieillard. Bon, avant d'être coupé de nouveau, je dois te dire que tu as un frère. Il s'appelle Harry. Mais avant que j'entre dans les détails, je vais te raconter son histoire.

Il raconta toute son histoire. Je posais plusieurs questions, j'ai presque oublié que Phoebé était là et elle dit :

— Ça veut dire que Harry est le demi-frère de Percy ?

— Non, en réalité, il est pleinement son frère de sang car ils ont le même père et la même mère, dit Albus.

— Donc, il est un demi-dieu et il est aussi mon demi-frère?

— Je crains que la réponse soit oui.

— D'accord, même s'il est le fils de Poséidon, il pourrait être l'enfant de la prophétie. Et êtes-vous sûr qu'il est un demi-dieu? dis-je.

— Ça se pourrait qu'il soit l'enfant de la prophétie et nous savions pour ton père, parce que ton beau-père James était stérile.

— Attendez un peu, ça veut dire que ma mère, Sally Jackson est en réalité ma mère adoptive ? dis-je brusquement.

— Je crains qu'oui, dis Sirius.

— Non! Je ne peux pas croire que la femme que j'appelle maman, est en réalité ma mère adoptive!

— Percy, je t'en prie, il faut que tu calmes, dit le vieux centaure.

Je me lève d'un bond et je pars en courant de la Grande Maison. Les larmes me coulent sur mes joues. La seule pensée était : « Je suis un sorcier ».

**Le prochain chapitre est le point de vue de Phoebé.**


	3. 12, Square Grimmaurd

**Promis, Phoebé est le personnage principal de ce chapitre. **

12, Square Grimmaurd

Phoebé P.D.V

Je regarde Percy quitter la salle. Je m'excuse avant de partir. Je rejoins Percy qui est à côté de l'arbre de Thalia. Ses jambes sont repliées et ses bras les entourent. Sa tête est sur ses genoux, il sanglote. Je m'assois à côté de lui, il pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je passe ma main sur son dos et je lui murmure des mots réconfortants. Doucement, ses sanglots se finissent en des reniflements et puis il se calme. Il relève sa tête, ses yeux sont rouges, on ne parle pas pendant plusieurs minutes. Finalement, je brise le silence.

— Percy, on va aller à Poudlard ensemble. Tu dois y aller, tu ne seras pas tout seul. Je serai là et Harry, ton frère sera là lui aussi.

Il hoche la tête, on se lève et nous nous dirigeons vers la Grande Maison. J'entre dans la pièce et Chiron discute tranquillement avec Remus. Dès qu'il nous a vus, je leur dis :

— Percy ira à Poudlard, mais puisque Harry est aussi mon demi-frère, jeveux être à l'endroit où il habite et c'est non négociable, dis-je en voyant que Dumbledore ouvre sa bouche.

Tout est réglé, nous allons à Poudlard. Quand soudain, un grand hibou vole dans la salle et laisse tomber une lettre sur la tête de Percy. Il ouvre la lettre et il la lit à haute voix :

— Cher M. Potter, nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard. Veuillez croire, cher M. Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués. Minerva McGonagall. Directrice adjointe.

Chiron, nous dit de préparer nos bagages et d'être dans 2 heures à l'arbre de Thalia.

Nous entrons dans notre cabine, nous faisons nos bagages en silence. On entend frapper à la porte, je vais à la porte. Quand je l'ouvre, Thalia, Grover et Annabeth sont au le seuil de notre bungalow.

— Vous partez à Poudlard, c'est Chiron vient de nous l'annoncer, dit Annabeth, la fille d'Athéna, et j'ai entendu dire que son architecture est très belle. Alors, Percy passe une belle année là-bas et n'essaye pas de faire exploser l'école.

J'ai cru voir mon frère rougir. Il faut dire qu'il a le béguin de la fille d'Athéna depuis la mer des monstres. Thalia nous donne une accolade. Grover donne une tape sur le dos de Percy et il me fait un câlin. Annabeth donne deux baisers sur les joues de Percy qui deviennent rouges tomates, moi j'essaye de ne pas éclater de rire. Annabeth se tourne vers moi, donne une accolade et elle me murmure :

— Prend soin de lui, Phoebé.

Après avoir fait nos adieux à nos amis, nous sortons de notre cabine et nous nous dirigeons vers l'arbre de Thalia. Dumbledore, Lupin et Chiron nous attendent. Sirius a pris sa forme de chien. Notre mentor nous dit :

— Bonne chance.

Et avant de nous quitter, il me donne un stylo. Le vieux centaure me dit :

— C'est l'épée de Harry. Et il faut commencer très tôt sa formation au combat.

Avant de partir Percy demande :

— Peut-on aller voir ma mère adoptive?

Ils acceptent. Les mages nous disent de se tenir à leurs mains. Quand nous atterrissons devant les immeubles de Percy, je me suis précipité vers un buisson et j'ai vomi tout mon déjeuner. Percy quant à lui, il est blême comme s'il était sur le point de s'évanouir.

— Oups, désolé, j'ai oublié de vous avertir que le transplanage peut provoquer quelques effets désagréables, surtout pour les premiers, dit Dumbledore.

— Merci, pour l'avertissement, marmonne Percy.

Nous entrons dans l'appartement, une odeur de biscuits flotte dans la pièce. Donc, Sally fait ses fameux biscuits bleus.

— Maman je suis rentré, dit Percy.

— Salut mon chéri, tu es… Sally s'arrête.

— Bonjour Mme Jackson, je suis Albus Dumbledore, comme aller vous? dit le directeur.

— Bien et vous ?

— Oh! Ça va, je crois que vous devriez parler à Percy.

Après une demi-heure, nous partons en Angleterre. Nous atterrissons dans un parc où des maisons délabrées et tristes s'alignent dans la rue.

— Tenez lisez ceci et mémorisez-le, dit Lupin.

Il me tend un bout de papier, où je lis. « 12, Square Grimmaurd. » Je le donne à mon grand frère qui à son tour le lit. Il le remet à Lupin qui brûle le papier. J'étudie les numéros les façades des maisons, quand je me rends compte que nous avons tous les numéros de 1 à 11, puis cela recommence à partir du numéro 13, mais le numéro 12 n'existe pas. Comme par magie la maison du numéro 12 apparait.

— Percy et Phoebé, avant de rentrer, je dois vous avertir que Harry n'est pas au courant de votre parenté et je crois que c'est à vous de lui dire, dit Dumbledore.

Nous hochons la tête et entrons dans la maison. Quand la porte se ferme, il fait très sombre et cela sent la moisissure, les murs sont ternes et la peinture du mur s'écaille. Nous passons dans un couloir étroit. A l'autre bout du couloir, il y a une porte; le vieux sorcier l'ouvre et je vois des personnes d'âges mûrs. J'ai l'impression que c'est une réunion entre adultes. Une jolie femme grassouillette, aux cheveux rouge flamboyant et un sourire chaleureux vient vers nous.

— Bonjour mes chéris, je suis Molly Weasley, mais appelez-moi Molly, dit-elle. Tu dois être Persée le fameux petit frère de Harry. Il est excité de te rencontrer. Et toi ma chère vous êtes?

— Bonjour, je suis Phoebé Bones, la demi-sœur de Percy et d'Harry, dis-je.

— Hein? Je sais que Harry et Persée…

— Percy, juste Percy, coupe Percy.

— D'accord, je sais que Harry et Percy sont des demi-dieux, corrigea-t-elle, mais je ne suis pas au courant qu'il avait un autre demi-dieu dans cette famille.

— Pour vous dire que Harry a environ 1 million de frères et de sœurs comme cyclopes, Charybde et Scylla ses demi-sœurs…

— Euh… Phoebé, je crois qu'elle a compris, me coupe Percy.

Je lui jette un regard noir à Percy qui semble ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

— Où est Harry? dis-je.

— Oh! Il est au premier étage et deuxième porte à gauche, dit-elle, et le souper sera dans peu de temps. Je crois que le voyage a été long.

Nous montons les marches, nous suivons le trajet que Mme Weasley nous a indiqué. Nous arrivons à la porte, je regarde Percy et je lui dis :

— Je ou tu frappe à la porte?

— Je frappe à la porte, dit-il.

Il prend une grande respiration, il lève son poing et frappe à la porte. Nous attendons une minute et la porte s'ouvre sur un garçon avec les mêmes cheveux que Mme Weasley.

**Je sais que le chapitre est un peu court, mais les autres chapitres seront plus longs. Merci pour la lecture. Passez de joyeuse fêtes.**


	4. La famille réunie

**Bonne année 2015! J'espère que vous avez passé de belles vacances des fêtes. **

La famille réunie

Harry PDV

J'essaye de lire un livre que j'ai emprunté à Hermione. Je peux le lire facilement alors que normalement, c'est toujours difficile. Je n'ai jamais dit à personne que je suis dyslexique et TDAH (Trouble de Déficit de l'Attention — Hyperactivité). J'ai vu le titre du livre et je l'ai trouvé intéressant. Quand je l'ai demandé à Hermione, elle m'a regardé étrangement, mais elle n'a pas argumenté sur quoi que ce soit. Bizarrement, elle m'a donné le livre et un dictionnaire. Disons que je ne prends pas le dictionnaire. Je me suis rendu à l'histoire de Persée, son nom me fait penser à mon petit frère qui va bientôt arriver. À ce moment, on frappe à la porte, Ron ouvre la porte. Et sur le seuil, il y a deux adolescents. La première est une fille qui ne doit pas avoir plus de 11 ans, les longs cheveux roux ondulés, les yeux vert mer comme si on allait se noyer dedans, sa peau est bronzée et elle est bien bâtie. L'autre visiteur est un garçon qui doit avoir 14 ans, il ressemble à la fille, sauf, les cheveux d'un noir corbeau qui sont en bataille comme moi, il me ressemble beaucoup. Mais il n'a pas de lunettes, ni de cicatrice. Il est légèrement plus grand que moi et plus musclé. Je délaisse ma lecture, et je viens à leur rencontre. La fille se présente :

— Salut, je m'appelle Phoebé…

— Persée? Est-ce toi? je lui coupe la parole d'une voix tremblante.

— Oui et toi… tu es Harry, je suppose? Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Percy, s'il te plait, dit-Percy

— Oui, désolé… euh… Poébé?

- Non, Phoebe ...

— Phoebé qui? recoupe Hermione.

— Je pourrais finir ma phrase s'il vous plait. Bon, je recommence. Salut, je m'appelle Phoebé Bones et vous êtes?

— Hermione Granger et lui c'est Ron Weasley. As-tu des liens de famille avec la famille Bones?

— Je ne sais pas. Ma mère me parlait très peu de sa famille. Mais je sais qu'ils vivent ici, dit-elle.

Percy quant à lui regarde autour de lui, il ne reste jamais en place, il sort un stylo de sa poche et joue avec. Phoebé s'assoit sur mon lit et regarde le livre que j'étais en train de lire.

— Hé, qui lit « Les contes de la mythologie grecque »? dit-elle.

— Moi, mais comment sais-tu que c'est, ce titre? dit Hermione.

— Je sais lire le grec ancien.

— Ah… oui… Hermione, c'est pourquoi tu m'as donné un dictionnaire. dis-je.

— Attend un peu, tu sais le grec ancien? Depuis quand Harry? dit Ron.

— Je ne sais…

— Les enfants c'est l'heure de souper, dit Mme Weasley en passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Nous descendons à la salle à manger. Percy et Phoebé font connaissance des autres Weasley.

Nous mangeons un délicieux ragoût de Mme Weasley. Mon frère et son amie racontent leur vie, j'ai appris qu'ils vivent à New York et puis Phoebé me pose la question la plus improbable :

— Harry, que sais-tu de la mythologie grecque?

— Pas beaucoup, mais pourquoi cette question? dis-je.

— Harry, es-tu dyslexique et hyperactif?

Je lui réponds confus.

— Oui, mais à quoi est le rapport?

— C'est quoi, la dyslexie et le hyperactif? questionne Fred.

— La dyslexie, c'est une personne qui des difficultés à lire. Tous les mots se mélangent et l'hyperactivité, c'est un personne qui a beaucoup d'énergie, lui répond Hermione.

— Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Harry tu es un demi-dieu, dit Percy

— Hein? dis-je confus.

— Tu es… répète Percy avant être couper par moi.

— Oui, je l'ai compris, je ne peux pas être un demi-dieu.

— Attendez, c'est quoi un demi-dieu? dit Ron confus.

— Un demi-dieu, c'est une personne dont l'un des parents est un dieu : en particulier les dieux grecs. Vous savez parfois les dieux descendent sur Terre et peuvent tomber amoureux d'une mortelle ou d'un mortel et ils ont des gosses qu'on appelle demi-dieu ou sang-mêlé, lui réponds Percy.

— Mais ce sont des mythes… dit Hermione avant d'être coupé par Percy.

— Est-ce que la magie est une l'illusion? Non, les dieux sont réels.

— D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que le TDAH et la dyslexie à avoir dans cette discussion? dit Hermione.

— La plupart des demi-dieux sont dyslexiques et hyperactif. Ta dyslexie empêche de lire normalement, ton cerveau est câblé pour le grec ancien. La preuve, tu lis un livre qui est écrit en grec ancien. Avec ton hyperactivité, tu ne peux pas rester en place, ce qui peut aider rester en vie dans une bataille. Avec ton déficit d'attention, tes sens sont plus aiguisés qu'un humain. Et ce sont des signes qui ne se trompent pas.

— Je ne savais pas que tu étais dyslexique et hyperactif, Harry, dit Hermione.

— Mais si c'est vrai? Qui est mon parent divin? dit Harry.

— Pour réponde à ta question : Regarde en haut de ta tête, dit Phoebé.

Je fais ce qu'elle me dit, je lève mes yeux quand je vois une fourche d'un vert lumineux. Je regarde autour de la table, tout le monde a la mâchoire au sol, sauf Phoebé et Percy.

— Mon père est le Diable? dis-je.

— Euh… non, ton… je dirais plutôt que notre père est Poséidon le dieu de la mer et des tremblements de terre, père des chevaux. Salutation Harry James Potter fils du dieu de la mer, dit Phoebé.

— Quand tu dis « notre père », tu veux dire qu'il est aussi ton père et que tu es ma demi-sœur?

— Ouais, je suis ta demi-sœur, ah aussi tu as environ un million de frères et de sœurs comme les cyclopes…

— Elle veut dire que tu as plusieurs frères et sœurs qui sont des monstres, coupe Percy.

La fillette de 11 ans jette un regard noir à son frère qui l'a ignoré. Enfin ma famille est réunie. Nous finissons de souper.

— Avez-vous des pouvoirs? dis-je.

— Nous pouvons manipuler tous les liquides, communiquer avec les équidés et les créatures marines.

Pour prouver les faits, Percy et Phoebé tournent leurs poignets et tous les liquides s'envolent des tasses. Sous les regards émerveillés, tous les liquides retournent à leurs places et Mme Weasley nous dit :

— Percy, tu coucheras dans la chambre de Ron et Harry. Quant à Phoebé tu dormiras dans la chambre de Ginny et Hermione.

Nous montons dans nos chambres, Percy met son pyjama, sur son T-shirt, qui est orange avec l'inscription « CHB » « Camp des Sang-mêlés ». Il se couche dans le lit à côté de moi. Je me demande si Percy avait déjà vu papa. Comme si Percy s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il me dit :

— Tu me demande si j'ai déjà vu papa, n'est-ce pas?

— Ouais, l'as-tu déjà vu en personne? dis-je.

— Oui, je l'ai déjà vu une fois. C'était au moment où j'ai fait mon entrée dans les demi-dieux. J'avais douze ans. Et j'ai eu ma première quête.

— Raconte-moi ta quête, s'il te plait.

— D'accord.

Il raconte tout ce qu'il s'était passé et j'en rit. Et puis il raconte ce qui s'était passé à la Mer des Monstres. J'ai appris que j'ai un autre frère qui est un cyclope. J'ai ri encore plus fort à la partie de l'aventure avec Polyphème. Cela a réveillé Ron, et moi qui est tombé du lit. Percy lâche un bâillement et nous finissons par dormir.


End file.
